


i found a home (with you)

by intwilight



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, I am so sorry for this, M/M, i get extra fluffy, mostly unedited so i don't chicken out of posting, technically domestic fluff, this is how i cope with sad things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intwilight/pseuds/intwilight
Summary: Saying "I love you" shouldn't be as hard as it is, at least to Seungwoo.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	i found a home (with you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swoowe_i](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swoowe_i/gifts).



> I apologize so much for this word vomit. I'm literally dropping this here before I can regret my life's decisions.
> 
> This is dedicated to Hikari, my seunghan buddy 🥺💕

Seungwoo wakes up to the pitter-patter of the rain hitting against the window, half tempted to close his eyes and be lulled back to sleep when he feels a heavy weight across his middle. Glancing down, Seungwoo can’t help but let out a soft laugh, seeing Yohan cling onto him like a koala. Maneuvering to a better position without waking the younger proved to be more difficult than Seungwoo thought it was going to be. Once he’s finally gotten Yohan on his back, Seungwoo carefully hovers over him, grinning to himself before he presses a kiss right on top of Yohan’s mole above his eyebrow. 

Next Seungwoo moves down lower, pressing a kiss on the mole on Yohan’s cheek before switching sides, lips grazing against the beauty marks on Yohan’s face. He eventually makes his way down to the younger’s neck, playfully blowing on it. It tickles so much that Yohan stirs awake, lips tugged into a small pout as he slowly blinks his eyes open, a little disoriented but still coherent enough to gently push Seungwoo away from him. “Hyung…”

Seungwoo grins, nosing against Yohan’s neck as he uses his weight to his advantage, barely budging as Yohan pushes at him. He makes his way upward again, moving all the way until his forehead rests against Yohan’s, eyes full of mirth as he bumps their noses together. “Good morning, Yohannie.”

“Hyung, it’s Sunday. A.K.A the day we get to sleep in. Why are you waking me up?” Yohan whines, lips pursing together in slight annoyance as he stares into Seungwoo’s dark brown orbs. 

“Is it bad for me to want to spend my free day with my boyfriend  _ awake _ ?” Seungwoo asks, silently cheering in victory when he sees the bit of anger leave Yohan’s eyes. Seungwoo pushes forward, his nose pressing against Yohan’s even more, and the closeness is extremely intimate, causing Yohan’s cheeks to tint pink.

“... No.” The response is quiet, Yohan’s eyes darting away timidly but he makes no effort to physically turn away. Seungwoo feels his heart swell as Yohan finally meets his gaze again, eyes soft and loving. Yohan inhales sharply, suddenly too aware of how fond Seungwoo looks right now. 

They stare at each other in silence for a while, heartbeats starting to mix with the sound of the rain. Yohan wonders if it’s normal to feel so lightheaded just from being in someone’s presence. How Seungwoo manages to make him feel like he’s wrapped in a nice warm blanket, safe and comfortable. 

The dimmed lighting from the lamp on the nightstand hits Yohan’s features in a way that makes him ethereal, Seungwoo’s breath hitching just before he leans in closer, lips gently grazing against Yohan’s. The words are on the tip of his tongue, Seungwoo never having felt more sure of anything than how he feels about Yohan right now. However, this would be the first time he’s told the younger this, so he wants it to be extra special, wants to make it more meaningful than the three words being said in passing on some random Sunday morning. Seungwoo doesn’t even realize he’s spacing out until Yohan’s voice brings him back to reality.

“What are you thinking about?” Yohan whispers, lips puckering more than normal as he speaks, eyes bright as their lips continue brushing against each other. 

“You.” 

“Me?” Yohan raises an eyebrow at that. 

“Yes, why would I be thinking of anything else?” Seungwoo questions, tilting his head slightly. He grins in satisfaction when he sees Yohan’s cheeks turn crimson yet again. Yohan makes a soft noise in protest, intent on worming away from Seungwoo now that he’s flustered. 

“I don’t know,” the younger finally responds when Seungwoo makes no effort to get off of him. Brushing Yohan’s fringe away from his eyes, Seungwoo’s gaze softens as he sees Yohan’s unsure expression. 

“Kim Yohan, don’t you know I think about you first thing in the morning and right before I close my eyes at night?” Seungwoo responds as softly as he can, trying to calm his racing heart as he stares at Yohan with so much sincerity that the younger feels breathless. This is the closest Seungwoo has ever gotten to telling Yohan he loves him, usually calling the other’s name before laughing it off due to nervousness. The implication of his words hitting Yohan like a truck.

Yohan squeaks, face completely red now before he turns his head slightly, attempting to bury his face into the pillows. He said something in response, his voice muffled against the sheets before Seungwoo gently nudges his nose against Yohan’s cheek. 

“Sorry, what was that?” The older questions. Yohan pauses before turning his head slightly, hair a mess since he’s nuzzled against the pillow. Seungwoo goes to fix it, fingers gently smoothing out the stray strands before shifting his focus back onto Yohan. 

“I said I think about you too, all day, every day.” 

Seungwoo feels warmth building in his chest as he gets up, offering his hand for Yohan to take. “Good, let’s get up and make ourselves some breakfast.” 

Seungwoo isn’t sure how, but Yohan manages to get him to agree to let the shorter handle breakfast. (He has a tiny inkling it’s the fact that Yohan’s words tipped in his favor, how was he to refuse?)

_ “Hyung, I’ve gotten better. Trust me.” _

_ “... Okay, Yohan-ah.” _

Seungwoo finishes freshening up, wiping his face dry before he heads back into their bedroom, changing out of his pajamas. He decides on a simple pair of black joggers and a plain white t-shirt. When he emerges from the bedroom, he’s greeted with the smell of pancakes and bacon. Peeking into the kitchen, a small smile tugs at his lips seeing Yohan dancing while humming along to a new song they’ve just heard the other night.

Sneaking up being him, Seungwoo carefully wraps his arms around Yohan’s waist, pulling the younger back into his chest (he’s learned that this is a must due to a very close call when he’s accidentally startled the younger more than he’d meant to). Yohan chuckles softly, arms hanging in the air as he leans back, tilting his head back so he can catch a glimpse of his boyfriend. 

“Hi.”

“Hi, long time no see.” Seungwoo jokes, pressing the gentlest of kisses on the top of Yohan’s head.

“Oh yes, it’s been so long.” Yohan snorts, moving so he can turn around to face Seungwoo, eyes bright as he goes on his tiptoes. Seungwoo rolls his eyes but gently bends down, just enough so Yohan can comfortably press a peck on his forehead. The smile Yohan gives him is more than worth the small inconvenience of making himself shorter. 

The loud sound of bacon sizzling over the stove brings Yohan’s attention back to their breakfast, working swiftly to flip the slices of bacon over. Once Yohan gets to the last slice, there’s a loud popping sound before Yohan hisses, cradling his wrist. Seungwoo jumps into action immediately, turning off the stove before wagging his finger at the offending piece of meat. “Stop it, how  _ dare _ you hurt my love.” 

If Yohan wasn’t in pain, he’d probably laugh at the ridiculous sight of Seungwoo scolding a slice of bacon for hurting him, but ironically he’s not even focused on the pain. His mind is too stuck on the word  _ love _ as he stares at Seungwoo in pure shock. He’s pretty sure his brain is short circuiting, never having thought that this situation would lead to what he’s been waiting so long to hear.

“Baby, why are you just standing there?” Seungwoo asks, brows furrowed together in disapproval as he gently guides Yohan to the sink, starting off with cool water as he holds the shorter’s wrist under the faucet, gradually making the water colder. Yohan is too busy staring at Seungwoo to process what is happening, cheeks warm and heart fluttering as he continues staring at the taller. Seungwoo turns off the water, fingers carefully caressing the minor burn. “Is it okay now? Does it still hurt? I can find the first aid kit, I’m sure there’s an ointment in there or something that we can use.”

“I’m okay, thank you hyung. I just think I was shocked, but it honestly doesn’t hurt that bad.” Yohan reassures him. Yohan takes back his hand, clearing his throat. He wants to ask, but what it was just a slip up? What if Seungwoo didn’t mean it like that and he makes a fool out of himself? He’s so curious though, if it was what Yohan thinks it means then he wants to tell Seungwoo that he feels the same. “Seungwoo hyung?”

Seungwoo hums softly, still eyeing Yohan wrist. “Yes?”

“... Did you mean what you said to the bacon?” Yohan’s voice sounds so soft and timid that Seungwoo’s eyes finally dart upward. 

“Yes?”

“You sound unsure.”

“I was yelling at the bacon to not hurt my lov- oh.” Seungwoo stops, mouth closing because this was  _ not _ how he was planning for this to go.

“Oh?” The younger repeats, sounding a bit too disappointed to go unnoticed by Seungwoo. 

“No! I mean, not oh. Like a bad oh. I mean, oh like… Whoops, I didn’t mean to say that.” The taller tries to do damage control, but he’s nervous now and Yohan’s eyes flashes with hurt before he shakes his head.

“No, it’s okay. You don’t have to explain-”

“No, I didn’t mean to say it like that. I have been trying to plan how’d I would tell you I love you, that wasn’t it. I wanted it to be more special.” Seungwoo tries again, reaching out to grab ahold of Yohan’s hands. “I wanted to tell you I love you for so long, I just didn’t know how.” 

At Seungwoo’s admission, Yohan’s expression turns endeared. Yohan moves so he can lace their fingers together, leaning in closer. “Hyung, any time with you is special. I love you too. You know that, right?”

Seungwoo wonders if he is looking at Yohan the same way as Yohan was looking at him (he is), his heart starting to beat rapidly again as he nods his head, whispering softly. “I think I have an idea, yeah.”

Yohan grins, clumsily bumping their noses together as he tries to go in for a kiss, both of them laughing softly after. “Sorry, I guess I’m still a little nervous.”

  
  


“It’s okay, me too.” Seungwoo admits, leaning in closer until the distance between them closes. 

They spend the rest of the day reminding each other they love one another, and floating on cloud nine.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, please yell at me on twt (@yohseungs) or in the comments if you'd like.


End file.
